


Think it'll work?

by PegaGamer



Series: FreeWood Fanfictions [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Minecraft, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Let's Play, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegaGamer/pseuds/PegaGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan asks Gavin and Michael to try out some potions he's made. And Ryan shows them one that he wanted to test with the animals. A Breeding potion. He isn't sure how to get it to work and doesn't want to test it on either of the boys because He doesn't know the effects. But the next day Gavin tries one Ryan offers. Neither know what it'd do. But I guess you can say things got kinky pretty fast. They just didn't expect a tiny surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think it'll work?

**_Title: Think it'll work?  
_**

**_Rating: M for smut, language, mild violence, nudity, and Mpreg(We know the risks of it xD)_ **

**_Pairing: FreeWood_ **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Achievement Hunter or anything RoosterTeeth Related_ **

**_A/N: I've been wanting to do this for a while.. Don't judge me I've been good._ **

* * *

"So what potion is this?" 

"That's a night vision potion."

Michael and Gavin were over at Ryan's place trying potions. The creeper and bear dressed lads were confused but figured they'd help. As Michael sat the potion down Ryan offered the two a bottle. Gavin took it and looked at the red liquid.

"What's this?" Michael asked. Ryan looked over from closing a cabinet.

"That's to prevent you from getting injured. Think of it as a second layer of skin but as armor. Geoff and I played around with it. It shockingly protects you from lava. No enderman attacks though." The two looked to Ryan than to the potion.

"Why are you giving it to us?" Michael asked again.

"Because I know you two would have fun with it." Ryan laughed.

"That's top!" Gavin laughed and handed the potion to Michael. Michael looked at the red slooshy liquid inside and opened the bottle to smell it. Gavin than noticed Ryan grabbing a pastel pink liquid from the potion maker and swirled it around, "Is that for the animals?" Ryan looked over and smiled proudly.

"That's right! So we can have more food and the animals can be parents." He looked at the ground where Edger was, "Except for you Edger." The cow inside gave a moo. Ryan than corked the potion and put it away.

Michael than nudged Gavin, "Hey Gav let's go drink this and run through the Nether!"

"That'd be top!" Gavin smiled happily, "But I'm gonna stay in Achievement City. Geoff said he needed my help once he got back."

"Lame.. I'll save the potion for later than. Maybe we can take your Quagga and I can take Tashibi there too! Give them the potion as well!"

Gavin laughed, "That'd be awesome! Totally!"

"Alright I'll see you later~" Michael ran out and Gavin waved, Ryan shook his head and pulled a piece of hair out of Gavin's head.

"OW! Bloody hell Ryan!" Gavin scoffed.

"What I'm testing a potion. Wondering if we mix our DNA with it." Okay now Ryan was getting mad sciency again. With that, Gavin left.

"MICHOO! I'LL GO NOW LEMME GRAB QUAGGY!"

* * *

It was the next day and the boys just got back with their horses. The two laughing about what their adventures held. Geoff was more concerned than angry at this point since it was sun rise.

"Where the fuck were you two assholes?" Geoff asked, he looked a bit frantic. Gavin hopped off his Quagga and Michael off Tashibi.

"We went to the Nether after Ryan gave us this potion that'd make our skins stronger! And all four of us survived! It was awesome!" Michael said excitedly while holding the rains of his horse.

"It was also mental." Gavin agreed while laughing.

"You guys just worried us.." Jack sighed, "Especially Geoff."

"Sorry 'bout that.." Gavin rubbed the back of his neck, "Though we did tell Ryan."

"Ryan's been in a trance all night. He's making something in there and it worries me.." Jack looked to Ryan's house.

"What about Edger?! Poor son of a bitch..." Ray sighed. The other five nodded in agreement.

"Well I'mma go take a nap.. I'll see you guys later.." Michael went over and put Tashibi in her pen, "You get sleep too Tashibi." The horse whinnied in agreement and Michael petted the horse than went inside. Gavin took his Quagga to his house and put him in his own pen.

"Night Quaggy." Gavin smiled and the rest of the city went to sleep. Accept for Ryan. He was still at work.

After a long and well worth nap for everyone Ryan asked Gavin to come over. Gavin did as such and Ryan looked exhausted. Like he hasn't slept for days! Gavin gave a worried look than Ryan offered Gavin a completely clear liquid. Gavin took the bottle than looked to Ryan who sat down on the bed. Than pointed at the potion.

"THAT... Took WAY too long to make.."

"What did you do?" Gavin asked puzzled.

"Well.." Ryan stretched, "I took some of our DNA out of curiosity and with your and my hair it didn't really work. So I kinda took some saliva from you and DNA with a swab when you were asleep." Ryan laughed nervously, Gavin gave a creeped out look, "BUT IT WORKED! The potion just needed DNA from both our mouths to settle the content. Now we gotta test it. But  don't know what it'll do.."

"Wait, if you don't know what it's for why would you make it?" Gavin asked puzzled, "And why would you want me to drink it?"

"Because your DNA reacted better than mine." Ryan said sheepishly, "Just drink it it's not a whole lot... In a few hours and maybe days we'll see."

"I don't trust you.." Gavin said and uncorked the bottle. He wasn't sure but he went to drink the liquid anyway. Finishing it to the last drop he licked his lips, "Hm.. Not bad taste."

"I mixed it with a little bit of watermelon so it'd be a good taste." Ryan said proudly. Gavin gave a so-so gesture and the two waited a moment. Gavin than shrugged.

"Nothing."

"Dammit.." Ryan laid back, "A whole night of hard work.."

"Well maybe it'll work later! We don't know." Gavin assured and Ryan sighed, "It'll be top don't worry. Just get some sleep." And with that Ryan laid down and went to sleep in the fastest way possible. Gavin smiled a bit and walked out shutting the door. But once he left his stomach started to act weird. He had no idea what was happening and no one will really know how or why. It was the following day when Gavin felt the weirdest, he was laying on his back on his bed and masturbating, that honestly wasn't unusual but it was rare every now and than he'd tug one. But this time he wanted something a bit more.. Whenever his finger graced by his entry he'd spread his legs. But he wasn't sure why he never really wanted anything in there in the first place. He gasped hearing a knock on the door and he went completely under his sheets.

"Gav is everything okay?" It was Ryan! "I'm here to check up on you, the guys went to go mine for a while."

"C-Come in.." Gavin assured and Ryan entered and dropped his bag and his face went red. He smelled something alluring and it was coming from the Brit. Going over he pulled the sheets away, "Wait Ryan!" Gavin pleaded and Ryan couldn't believe what he saw. The Brit's hood from his scarf was half way on his head, his shirt up showing his flat stomach and his pants half way down his hips showing his boxers with a pleading tent. Ryan gulped a bit. He had to admit the view was arousing as the smell. He climbed into the bed and kissed the Brit's neck.

"A-Ah..~!" Gavin moaned, it felt like he was being touched for the first time. Ryan purred and his hand wondered down Gavin's boxers and he took a hold of Gavin's crotch. Gavin moaned and his legs trembled under the male. He couldn't believe he was being jerked off, and it felt great! Gavin kicked off his boots and allowed Ryan to remove his pants and boxers. Ryan than untied his kilt and tossed it onto the ground and removed his jacket. Gavin got off the bed and sat Ryan down and undid Ryan's pants, Looking at the large bulge underneath Gavin couldn't wait to see. But deep down he was nervous. A lot of these things he's never done so in a way it was exciting but nerve racking. Gavin pulled a bit of Ryan's pants and boxers down enough to expose the mad man. Seeing his growing erection Gavin blushed and sheepishly took the male in hand. Looking up to Ryan than to his erection he sheepishly took him into his mouth.

"Fuck... Gavin~" Ryan sat his hand on his head and watched the Brit suckle on the head. He than slowly took as much as he could into his mouth. Hearing a breathless moan from Ryan, "You sure you're new at this~?" Gavin gave a disproving look than slowly started to move his head, assisted by Ryan the Brit enjoyed the feeling of the male in his mouth. Ryan growing harder inside his mouth. But was soon removed seeing saliva and precum connected to his mouth and tongue. That was arousing already! Ryan stood and had Gavin get onto the bed, climbing on top of the male Gavin watched as Ryan positioned himself between his legs and Gavin clung to his vest. Feeling the male enter him slowly, feeling fuller by the second.

"B-Bloody hell~!!" Gavin moaned and Ryan grunted a bit once fully inside the Brit. Gavin grabbed the pillow and placed it under his hips for comfort. Ryan than kissed Gavin which felt like fire works, not only the sex but that kiss felt like an explosion, than Ryan started to thrust. The Brit laying his head back moaning. Holy shit it felt great! Ryan's movements soon sped up and the Brit crying out for more. The two were at it for seemed like hours! The deep penetration inside Gavin couldn't have been better. Now Gavin was on his stomach, face red but with pleasure all over his face. Gavin cried out once Ryan found his pleasure spot and Ryan than it right there repeatedly with grunts of pleasure. They both knew they were close but holding it made it better! Gavin's entry twitched now and than almost milking Ryan. Ryan purred and pulled back almost all the way out and slammed right into Gavin. Gavin cried out and caused the younger male to cum all over the sheets. Ryan than thrusted a few more times and released heavily inside the Brit. Gavin's entry milking him practically and Ryan pulled out to see a bit of his seed drip out. Purring with satisfaction Ryan looked to Gavin.

"Did you like that~?" Ryan asked the Brit spanking him a bit, causing a moan.

"Yeah~ Loved it when you ran your cock in my arse...~"

"You kinky Brit~" Ryan laughed and licked Gavin's entry. The male moaned again and the two laid down. They can clean up later.

* * *

It's been a month since Ryan and Gavin's sexy time. The two seemed to want to be a bit closer to each other and there wasn't anything wrong with that. The rest of the city members just wish to know what the fuck was happening. From the looks of it they decided to get together. No problem there. Just awkward for the rest of the members. But something didn't add up. Gavin was more skiddish about things, he's also been smelling and craving things. He's been sleeping a bit more and occasionally throwing up. And this worried the other members of the Achievement City. And so Geoff and Jack worked together to prepare a test. They usually did it with the animals to see if they're pregnant but this should be the same. Geoff took a little bit of blood and put it into the test tube with the other liquid. The liquid was white when they originally had it.

"So... What is this supposed to do?" Gavin asked puzzled.

"It'll stay clear if you're not. But pink if you are."

"If I'm what..?"

"Pregnant." Gavin paled a bit and Geoff shook the liquids inside to make sure it got properly mixed. The rest of the crew sat and watched. The liquid than slowly turned pink within seconds. They all looked in shock and than looked to Ryan. Ryan blinked and looked around.

"WHAT?!"

"What the fuck did you do?"

"I just wanted to see if we can make a weird transformation potion. So we can turn into each other. Apparently it didn't work.."

"Instead it impregnated Gavin!" Michael said in shock.

"A-Actually.. We kinda hanky pankied.." Everyone went silent, than Geoff started to laugh. Jack clapped happily, excited for the two. Ray was face palming and Michael than started to laugh.

"YOU TWO ARE SO FUCKED!" Geoff laughed more and Gavin and Ryan shrugged, whatever. If they wanna laugh they can laugh. But that isn't gonna stop the two from freaking out on whose gonna move where...


End file.
